ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ferdinand (character)
Ferdinand is the protagonist of the film with the same name, Ferdinand ''and of the book that the film is based on, The Story of Ferdinand'' by Munro Leaf. Ferdinand is a big bull with a big heart who would rather smell flowers than bullfight. He will be mistaken for a dangerous beast and taken from his home to make him a fighting bull. Ferdinand is voiced by John Cena. Biography Early Life As a calf, Ferdinand lived with Nina, her father and Paco on their farm. Ferdinand and Nina had formed quite a close-knitted bond, often hanging out together. They often compare each other's height by marking them out on a wall. By the time Nina is ten, Ferdinand has matured. Nina, with the help of her father and a stool, still constantly attempts to measure Ferdinand's height. In addition, the family, including Paco, often enjoy watching television late at night. Physical Appearance Ferdinand is the largest bull around, his hefty built giving him the appearance of a dangerous fighting bull. Sporting shiny, smooth black fur, Ferdinand also has a beige snout and a pair of white horns. He has blue eyes, surrounded by tan rings, and a small tuft of dark brown fur on the top of his head. His built, composing of a large and muscular chest and smaller rump, makes him seem like the perfect bull fighter. When he was a calf, Ferdinand was much scrawnier and smaller. He had shorter stubby horns and large ears and often wore an excitable expression. Two short locks of fur stand on top of his head. Personality Ferdinand, contrary to the beliefs of others in the film, is a pacifist by nature. He enjoys calm and peaceful activities such as sniffing flowers and walking along the streets of Spain. He hates violence, which explains his aversion to bullfighting. He has been seen desperately trying to resuscitate a bunny whom he thought he had accidentally killed, only to fail miserably. A truly lovable bull, he exhibits his big heart and love for people, which is often displayed as adorable awkwardness, curiosity and clumsiness. Such can be seen as he peeks from behind some balloons and gazes lovingly at Nina and his constant awe and wonder at everything as he travels around Spain. This clumsy bull somehow winds up in a china shop during the film and ultimately destroys the area, despite his best attempts to walk through it without destroying anything. Abilities Relationships Nina Raised alongside Nina, Ferdinand inevitably has a close bond with her. Ever since the girl was a child, they had been spending plenty of time together. This includes watching television, riding through Sunflower fields, comparing their height and feeding each other. Their closeness prevailed even until Ferdinand matured. Their bond is often exhibited via physical closeness and sentiments for each other. They are virtually inseparable in their childhood and when Ferdinand was captured, both of them yelled out for each other. Nina and Ferdinand both faced sleepless nights thinking about each other, the former staring at The Cork Tree where they used to hang out. Ferdinand, overcame with longingness, decides that Nina "needs him" and escaped to see her. They later reunited and greeted each other with a tight embrace. In various promotional material, Nina is seen pressing her head against Ferdinand's with her eyes closed, with her hands on his chin. This showcases their tight bond and trust of each other. Memorable Quotes By Ferdinand About Ferdinand Trivia *In a french Ferdinand Facebook postis told that Ferdinand weights 1500 kg, 500 kg being muscles and 1000 kg love to give. *Ferdinand is the fourth Blue Sky Studios animal character to be a protagonist, after Manny from Ice Age, Horton the Elephant from Horton Hears a Who! and Blu from Rio. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Bulls